Phanaton
Description Very shy and skittish, phanatons are the hidden eyes and ears of the woods. Lacking any true villages of any sort, phanatons are more likely to rove in small nomadic groups, usually containing 15-20 adults and at most one child per adult. They are not xenophobic, but are more comfortable with what is familiar, so they tend to watch the other races that pass through the woods. Each clan is entirely self-sufficient, owing to their knowledge of the woods, omnivorous nature, and relatively few mouths to feed. Everyone works except the youngest, who are taught by the eldest. Phanatons are small squirrel-like bipeds. Their most notable physical trait is the stretch of skin that connects their arms and legs. When they stretch out their limbs they are able to glide, which is usually used to easily go from tree to tree without touching the ground. They use this to their advantage, and greatly dislike walking, preferring to spend much of their time in the upper reaches of the forests. They are covered in a reddish fur and white underbelly, and a fluffy tail that twitches constantly. They lack any concept as to the purpose of clothing, and almost universally go without. Awkwardness in some racial relations is averted by the fact that non-furred races seem to accept fur as a natural covering – however leonin, minotaurs, and similar races see it as completely indecent and are very embarrassed in their presence. If pressed, or if some tangible benefit results from it (like armor or enchanted cloth), they will don clothes, but remain perplexed as to why it is offensive to take it off and insist that it is much less comfortable to remain in them. Racial Traits -2 Str, +2 Dex, -2 Con: Phanatons are highly nimble, but lack strength and endurance. Size: Phanaton's are small creatures and receive +1 bonus to AC, a +1 to attack rolls, and a +4 to hide checks. Accordingly, they also receive a -4 penalty on grapple checks and can only lift and carry ¾ what a medium character can. Base land speed: 20ft Low-light Vision Natural Weapons: Phanatons have a bite attack dealing 1d4 damage. Forest Awareness: Phanaton's have an empathetic awareness in forests, which gives them a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws in forest locations. Gliding: A phanaton can use it's wings to glide, negating damage from a fall of any height and allowing for 20 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Phanatons glide at a speed 20ft (average maneuverability). Even if a phanaton's maneuverability improves it can not hover. A phanaton cannot glide with a medium or heavy load. If a phanaton becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair it cannot keep itself aloft and falls. +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks (+8 in forest areas), +2 racial bonus on climb, jump, listen and spot checks. Automatic Languages: Phanaton, Adu'ja. Bonus Languages: Sylvan. Favored Class: Ranger. More CR 1/2 (200 XP) N SMALL HUMANOID Init +3; Senses low-light vision; Perception +5 DEFENSE AC 16; touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+3 Dex, +1 Size, +2 natural) hp 6 (1d8+2) Fort +3, Ref +7, Will +0; +2 racial bonus to Reflex saves OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., Glide 30 ft. (poor) Melee small javelin +3 (1d4+1) Ranged small javelin +3 (1d4+1) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks - STATISTICS Str 12, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 13 Feats: Weapon Finesse Skills: Acrobatics +7, Climb +3, Perception +5, Stealth +7; Racial Modifiers +4 Acrobatics Languages: Common, Phanaton ECOLOGY Environment Warm forests Organization Solitary, patrol (2-4), hunting party (3-18 plus 1 war chief), or village (30-300 plus 1 war chief and 2-12 bodyguards per every 30, plus 1 subchief and 2-8 bodyguards per 100 phanaton, plus 1 tribal king with 4 bodyguards per 300 phanaton.) Treasure Incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Glide (Ex): Phanaton have a limited ability to fly short distances, using the flexible skin membranes between their wrists and ankles. A phanaton never takes damage from any fall, and can fly at the listed speed and maneuverability while falling. ------------ The phanaton look like a cross between raccoons and monkeys. They are roughly halfling-size and have 4-foot long, prehensile tails, and membranes of skin stretching from arm to leg. They can spread these membranes and glide from branch to branch. Phanaton perfer to eat fruits and vegetables, though they may eat meat. They are especially fond of the taste of spiders, and often hunt them for food. They are the traditional enemy of the aranea and other spiders, and attack them on sight.1 Phanaton speak their own language. PHANATON CHARACTERS Most phanatons are warriors, but their bodyguards are usually fighters. Phanaton war chiefs and leaders are usually rangers or druids. Other character classes are extremely rare among the phanaton. Phanaton are defined by their class levels--they do not possess racial Hit Dice. All phanaton have the following racial traits. -2 Strength, +4 Dexterity: phanaton are nimble and quick, but not physically strong. Small: Phanaton are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 size penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Low-light vision: Phanaton can see twice as far as a human in dim lighting and shadowy illumination. Skilled: +4 racial bonus to Climb checks. Saves: +2 racial bonus to Reflex saves. Glide (Ex): as above. Languages: Phanaton begin play speaking Phanaton. Phanaton with high Intelligence scores can choose any of these bonus languages: Common, Elf, Gnome, Halfling, Orc, Sylvan. Category:Humanoids Category:Phanatons